La solitude est aussi destructrice que la mort
by RapistPanda
Summary: Les pensées de Sanji... Alors qu'il aimait Zoro, celui-ci n'a jamais était de cet avis... SongFic sur la chanson Lithium de Evanescence. Venez lire ! Parce que Sanji et Zoro le valent bien ;)


_Voilà je poste un OS sur Zoro et Sanji :D _

_Romance / Drama / Death_

_Rating K_

_SongFic sur la chanson Lithium d'Evanescence traduite en français._

_**{La solitude est aussi destructrice que la mort…}**_

_Lithium - je ne veux pas m'enfermer à clé_

_Lithium - je ne veux pas oublier ce qu'on ressent sans_

_Lithium - je veux rester amoureux de mon chagrin_

_Oh mais Dieu je tiens à ce qu'il parte_

_**J'ai l'impression que je rate toute chose que j'essaye d'entreprendre… J'ai beau me dire que nous sommes tout deux fautif, au fond de moi je sais que tout ceci résulte de mon incompétence… Dès le premier regard j'ai été comme foudroyé… Ce regard froid et cette allure de démon, tout ceci te rendait tellement… sexy. J'aurai dû savoir que quelqu'un comme moi n'était pas assez bien pour toi, mais j'ai voulu y croire… parce que je t'aime Zoro !**_

_Viens te coucher, ne me laisse pas dormir seul_

_Je ne pourrais pas cacher le vide que tu as laissé_

_Je n'ai jamais voulu que ce soit si froid_

_Tu n'as juste pas assez bu pour pouvoir dire que tu m'aimes_

_**Je suis, une nouvelle fois, seul… J'y suis habitué maintenant… Mais, j'aurai tellement aimé que tu restes, ne serai-ce que par pitié ! Ma vie est vide sans toi ! Plus rien n'a d'importance à mes yeux… sauf cette photo… une photo de toi… Mon lit n'est plus qu'un cube de glace… ta chaleur ne fera plus jamais fondre mon cœur… Je savais que tu ne m'aimais pas… que je n'étais qu'une aventure comme une autre… tu avais beau boire des litres de saké, tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais… mais malgré ça, je me suis tus et j'ai continué à espérer !**_

_Je ne peux pas m'en tenir qu'à moi_

_Je me demande ce qui ne va pas chez moi_

_**Pourquoi mon cœur refuse-t-il de te laisser partir ? Maintenant, ce n'est plus qu'entre moi et les murs blancs de mon appartement… **_

_**Vide de ta présence…**_

_**Vide du peu d'amour que tu me portais…**_

_**Vide de toute vie… **_

_Lithium - je ne veux pas m'enfermer à clé_

_Lithium - je ne veux pas oublier ce qu'on ressent sans _

_Lithium - je veux rester amoureux de mon chagrin_

_Je ne veux pas qu'il me détruise cette fois encore_

_**Dans un sens, je veux que tu reviennes… me dire que tu a agis sans réfléchir et que tu regrettes… mais je veux aussi ne jamais te revoir… car je ne veux plus me sentir faible et rabaissé… Alors sil-te-plait, fais ça pour moi… laisse-moi vivre !**_

_Et qu'il noie ma volonté de m'envoler_

_Ici dans l'obscurité je me reconnais _

_Je ne peux pas me libérer tant que je ne le laisse pas partir_

_Laisse-moi m'en aller_

_**Il me reste une once de volonté, je ne veux pas que tu l'as détruise ! Je ne veux plus… de cet amour incompris… et de ce rejet constant… Si je veux me libérer de mes démons, je dois me débarrasser de cette photo… je dois oublier toute trace de ton existence avec moi ! **_

_Chéri, après tout je te pardonne_

_Tout est mieux que d'être seul _

_Et je me doute qu'à la fin j'aurais dû tomber_

_J'ai toujours trouvé ma place parmi les cendres_

_**Après tout, je ne peux pas te haïr toute ma vie… Alors je te pardonne… je te pardonne de m'avoir fait souffrir pendant 5 ans… je te pardonne de m'avoir battu à plusieurs reprises alors que tu étais soul… je te pardonne de ne jamais avoir été doux avec moi… je te pardonne de ne jamais m'avoir entendu lorsque je ne voulais pas le faire **__**(a votre avis… XXX)**__**… Je te pardonne tout Zoro. Alors que les flammes consument la seule photo que j'ai de toi, tous mes démons s'envolent, tous mes souvenirs… ne sont plus que cendres…**_

_Je ne peux pas m'en tenir qu'à moi_

_Je me demande ce qui ne va pas chez moi_

_**Je t'ai toujours aimé, toujours admiré, toujours défendu… Même si tu n'étais pas l'homme dont je rêvais, j'étais heureux… tout ceci me suffisait amplement… Alors que tous mes problèmes ne sont plus que des cendres, des larmes roulent sur mes joues… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?**_

_Lithium - je ne veux pas m'enfermer à clé_

_Lithium - je ne veux pas oublier ce qu'on ressent sans _

_Lithium - je veux rester amoureuse de mon chagrin_

_Oh mais Dieu je tiens à ce qu'il parte._

_**Peut-être que la solitude est aussi destructrice que la mort… Car, j'ai l'impression de ne plus vivre… **_

_**Peut-être parce que mon corps repose maintenant dans un cercueil, à un enterrement auquel tu n'es point venu… **_

_**Je sais maintenant pourquoi… malgré le peu d'amour propre que tu me considérais, tu n'as pas pu te montrer à mon enterrement, car tu savais que c'étais de ta faute… Je ne t'en veux pas Zoro, je te l'ai dit non ?**_

_**Je te pardonne…**_

_Voilà un petit OS tout triste sur Zoro et Sanji :D Je suis contente de moi sa faisait un moment que je voulais la finir :D Ba voilà quoi ^^_

_Voilà laissez une review si sa vous as plu :D _


End file.
